Trust Me
by TwoTailedWolfLuvsYou
Summary: Utatane Piko lived probably the worst life you could imagine. Abandoned, lost abused. Calling the dark alleys his home He's lost all trust and faith in everyone. Kaito lived a comfortable life, good family, loved, fearing the ominous alleys. What happens if they meet? Will Piko ever trust him? (I suck at summaries sorry)


**Authors Note: Don't like yaoi? Bye-Bye! :3 Okay, so this is Vocaloid based, but I'm throwing in random characters from random animes too. You don't need to know them though, they're theme/story/show doesn't matter! Enjoy! **

I shivered as the cold air hit me. "Stupid useless shota!" Oh, that insult again. Really? I had heard those words so many times they had no effect on me any more. I did have a high pitched voice, yes, and an androgynous face, as well, but who says that I can't be manly. Wow, I'm not even convincing myself. "Aren't you going to say anything fag?" another voice chimes in. This time I receive a sharp kick to the ribs. "Fuck off" I mutter. I knew it was stupid to talk back, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"What did you say to me faggot?" I felt the harsh punch as I fell to the ground. The others snickered and grinned. They all stared at me like starving wolves, ready to bite into their prey. "Oh just hurry the hell up already" I snarled as they inched closer. Their smiles didn't cease as they began almost aimlessly punching and kicking me. The pain was as expected, terrible searing pain. I tried so hard to not show any sign of weakness, to at least keep some of my pride, but some of their most ferocious hits resulted in a yelp, or a whimper. Finally a quick kick to my head made it all fade to black. 'Thank god' I thought, and accepted the darkness much too graciously.

I groaned, slowly opening up my eyes. I looked at the dark alley walls. Disappointment. I felt completely awful at finding myself in the same spot, I guess I was just hoping this would be the times their attack had been to much for my damaged body, and finally I wouldn't feel any more. I sighed, sitting up and leaning against the dark walls. Every movement felt like my body was being stabbed.

I closed my eyes and felt the warm salty tears. 'Of course, here I am crying, no wonder father didn't want me' I thought. I didn't bother holding back the tears. Why did everything go so wrong? I wish I would just die. I wish I was never born.

Footsteps. I heard footsteps. Not again. No. Please no. I instantly got up, then fell, collapsing against the wall, just as fast. Fine. Let them finish me off. Then I can die. I listened and heard two people talking. Oh, it was just some random people. Sigh. Of course, I will live another day to be tormented.

Their random talk echoed off the walls. I could barely understand any of it. But that didn't matter. I knew they'd react like everyone else did. Walk by me and stare. Just stare. Some peoples eyes showed disgust, others eyes showed sympathy, most people just ignored me, pretending I was not there, and that this awful disgrace does not exist.

"LEAKS ARE SO BETTER THAN ICECREAM BAKAITO!" A sudden outburst from a high pitched voice. I jumped, but relaxed after realising I wasn't about to get hit again. They were rather close now. "Ahh! Miku-chan! St-stop hitting me!" A lower male's voice cried out in laughter. I miss laughing. I mean _real_ laughing, not cruel laughter at the joy of hurting someone.

I watched as they came into view. A girl, wearing a blue-ish outfit, with hair the same blue-green colour. "Kaito, it sure is dar-OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she saw me. My blue and green eyes met hers. "What?" A blue haired man I assumed to be the 'Bakaito' called out.

He looked at me, our eyes locked too. I don't know what happened, it felt like my body had electricity surge through it. I looked away quickly. "Oh! Are you okay!" His gentle low voice called as he walked toward me.

I was honestly puzzled, words that are not mean and hurtful. He knelt down and grabbed my hand to help me up. Hands that do not harm me. It was all so foreign. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted. I was shaking. I didn't even care I was crying, or that my shout sounded like a six year old girl. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to help... What-What happened to you?" The blue-haired man stuttered out. I was shaking a lot and was a hysterical crying mess. "What's your name little girl?" The Blue haired girl said looking down at me.

I looked up at her with a glare of pure hate. In the lowest voice I could manage "I'm a boy" The blue haired girl looked at me awkwardly, she seemed to be checking if I was lying. "Oh I'm sorry. Er-so what is your name? Mines Miku! And this is Kaito-san!" She gestured to the man. "I-I'm Piko" I said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the blue haired man.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away, but the hand stayed firmly on my shoulder. "What happened to you Piko-kun, I want to help you" Kaito's voice was caring and soft. To be referred to by my name, like a person,, felt so nice. I looked away, hiding the slight blush. I sighed "Please, let go of me" I said the last part in a firm voice.

"Please just let me help you?" He responded. I pushed away his hand, "I do not want your help!" I shouted "I don't trust your help" I said quieter. He frowned, "Please trust me?" He said looking at me kindly. "Why should I trust you! You're just like everybody else! You're just gonna hurt me!" I cried out at the top of my lungs. I coward, awaiting the impact of a hit. That never came. "I would never hurt you" I felt arms wrap around me.

"I-I'm sorry. I want to t-trust you, but I-I just can't..." I felt the wall I'd put around myself begin to shatter. The real me that had not had to rely on sarcasm and solitude to not fall apart. "I just can't"

**AN: Whoo angsty! :) Poor Piko! :( I just have really wanted to write Piko fanfiction since I got Piko V2! YAY! Really short sorry!**


End file.
